


Here with you

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, High Fantasy, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Standing tall on the mountain, Mikoto took in the acres of untouched forest surrounding her land. The foggy trees near glowing with untamed magic had kept her on her mountain near eons.But now she had someone.





	Here with you

Standing tall on the mountain, Mikoto took in the acres of untouched forest surrounding her land. The foggy trees near glowing with untamed magic had kept her on her mountain near eons.

 

She had born trapped.

 

Never had Mikoto stepped out to the world beyond her birth mountain. Her stony skin unable to handle the corrosive force of the untamed forest.

 

But now, now it wasn’t so bad.

 

“Come on Mikoto! I am wilting without your attention here!” an elf with hair like fire moaned from the ground where she was surrounded by foods of different kind.

 

Mikoto smiled.

 

“Your life force isn’t tied to my attention, Kushina,” Mikoto said smiling, leaving her high perch.


End file.
